An epoxy cured product obtained by curing a diepoxy compound shows superior properties mechanically and electrically in addition to a good heat resistance and moisture resistance, and is used widely industrially.
In Macromol. Chem. Phys. 199, 853-859 (1998), a diepoxy compound represented by the formula (A)
and a cured product obtained by curing the diepoxy compound and a curing agent are described.